Gaming devices are known which include a computer control and one or more memories for storing software and data. The operation of the gaming device and in particular winning plays and payouts is determined in accordance with the software and data stored in the device's memories. In order to provide fair games as well as to prevent unauthorized payouts, the integrity of the gaming device's memories must be maintained.
Known gaming devices have included memory integrity checking software which is impemented only when the device is powered up from an off state, or during diagnostic testing in which the gaming device is controlled by an authorized technician. Such software has been found inadequate in detecting unauthorized memory changes. More specifically, ways have been devised to change the memory of a computer controlled gaming device without causing the device to go into an off state. Because the memory is altered while the gaming device is powered, the changes to the memory are not detected by known memory integrity checking software routines.